Hirose Menma
Menma Michiru Hirose (めんま みちる ひろせ,Menma Michiru Hirose), more commonly known as "Miu"(みう, Miu) by friends is an ally of the Hidden Leaf and technical Rogue Ninja with an unknown history and past. His permanent and inability to turn off his Sharingan since an early age has earned Miu the nickname of False Uchiha due to the common knowledge that transferred Sharingans can't turn off their Dojutsu at this point in time. __TOC__ Appearance Part I and II Miu can easily be mistaken for a female, with long hair that goes down to his shoulders and blue eye. With his fairly high pitched voice and femininity, it is understandable why people mistaken him as a female. His body build is lean and muscular with even very slight abs despite his young age. He seems to lack fat and slightly malnourished under normal circumstances but it is mostly because of his stature of always slightly hiding in his large clothes. His skin tone is fairly pale with rare hints that sunlight ever touched him. His right eye is a Sharingan that's already had all 3 of its tomoe's fully matured (Despite his lack of skill using Sharingan at all) and the other eye being a unique Light Blue colour. He later gains his very own Sage Mode due to the influence of the White Tails within him. Unlike the Sage Mode of the Snake or Toads, the pigmentation around Miu's eyes are of a Purplish-Lavender colour. His Sharingan in particular is affected as well; going from a red colouration to an Orange Colour akin to the Toad Sage Mode's Pigmentation. With the Byakugan active, the Senjutsu Chakra seems to seep into the iris and forces the Byakugan to also adapt into a bright Lavender colouration with no veins bulging to signify the Byakugan's presence. Part III Miu is much more masculine; with easily defined muscles and features. His hair is even longer and is now a silvery-white toned colour with, despite the more muscular nature of his body, a still-slightly feminine face. In conjunction with his usually covering clothes and preference for female-style clothing, this all creates even more misunderstandings about his gender. Personality Part I and II In parts 1 and 2, Miu is pretty much a pushover. Despite having a permanent Sharingan and the skill to outclass every Genin, he usually under-performs due to his own self doubts due to his seemingly low chakra reserves when interfering with Shinobi missions. He is the exact opposite of boastful and arrogant; easily being described as pathetic and extremely modest. He absolutely abhors attention and will attempt to perform his missions given to him by his father under secrecy. Because of his attitude that he simply isn't good enough, he loses friends fairly quickly despite many people watching over him and genuinely caring for him as a person due to his shy personality. He does indeed value friendship as he genuinely enjoys his time with other people when not on missions. Despite all of his kindness and his soft side, he also displays several bad traits developed over his lifetime. Whilst in battle, he is extremely ruthless and sometimes even uncharacteristically brutal as he tries to end things as fast as possible. His mind seemingly becomes tracked on only defeating his opponents; losing track of both time, stamina and sense of allies. Part III History Miu's history is limited at best. Miu had parents named Noboru and Hanna Hirose. As a child, he always adored the Shinobi and their awesome jutsus to the point of them being Superheroes to him. This love for the Shinobi was bolstered by his sister For the longest of time, Miu believed that his parents (that genuinely loved him) was his legitimate parents. Powers and Abilities Note: Only notable changes to previous entries will be written down again. - Part II= Part II Natural Kekkei Genkai *'Byakugan:' Activated in only Miu's left eye. Unlike his Sharingan counterpart, this Byakugan is able to be deactivated and reactivated. This gives Miu the full range of abilities a Byakugan would grant on top of the benefits gained by Sharingan, allowing Miu to copy even extremely advanced jutsus with ease. With the combination of Sharingan and Byakugan it is able to slightly make up the weakness of the byakugan by turning the blind spot into a peripheral vision spot instead. Surprisingly, the Byakugan only slightly adds to the chakra strain which many believes would make him a Hyuuga clan member (Much to the Hyuuga clan's and his own denial). Another benefit of the Byakugan being used in tandem with the Sharingan is the increased reaction times and perception range; capable of seeing people 3 km away and dodging attacks that couldn't even be perceived by the Sharingan alone with only slight difficulty. The Byakugan is also able to enhance the Genjutsu: Sharingan's range or potency (But not both). Bukijutsu *'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique :' Miu is able to do the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique after hours of training from Kakashi in response to Miu's inability to summon more than 5 shadow clones. Ninjutsu *'Hiding with Camouflage Technique:' Because Miu lacked the skills of a true ninja for recon or infiltration as of this point in time, he was taught the Camouflage Technique in order to mask his presence. Genjutsu *'Genjutsu Sharingan:' Menma is able to initiate the generic Genjutsu of the Sharingan after practicing this Genjutsu for an entire night. This can be enhanced further to create a more potent Genjutsu or be cast at a distance only able to be seen with a Byakugan. - Part III= Part III Natural Kekkei Genkai Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu - Part IV= Part IV Natural Kekkei Genkai Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu - Part V= Part V Natural Kekkei Genkai Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu - Tailed Beast Transformation= - Version 1= Version 1 - Version 2= Version 2 - Version 3= Version 3 - Partial= Partial Transformation - Chakra Mode= 10-Tails Chakra Mode }} }}